


It Only Takes A Few Minutes: Harry Heads To Limbo

by GryffindorTom



Series: It Only Takes A Few Minutes Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Harry is dead, Harry talks to Death, Limbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following an accident in practice for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, their seeker, Harry Potter, ended up in the Hospital Wing under the care of Madam Poppy Pomfrey. However, the treatment was unsuccessful and, losing the will to live, Harry has died. He is now in Limbo as Death, along with Lily Potter and Sirius Black try to persuade him to go back to Hermione. AU, Deleted Scene from the It Only Takes A Few Minutes series</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes A Few Minutes: Harry Heads To Limbo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Few Minutes Is All It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207595) by Broomstick Flyer. 
  * Inspired by [It Only Takes A Few Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102084) by [GryffindorTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom). 



> It Only Takes A Few Minutes: Harry Heads To Limbo – Rating T  
> Summary – Following an accident in practice for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, their seeker, Harry Potter, ended up in the Hospital Wing under the care of Madam Poppy Pomfrey. However, the treatment was unsuccessful and, losing the will to live, Harry has died. He is now in Limbo as Death, along with Lily Potter and Sirius Black try to persuade him to go back to Hermione. AU, Deleted Scene from the It Only Takes A Few Minutes series  
> Pairings – James/Lily  
> Warnings – Contains some mild swearing. Characters may be OOC.
> 
> This story was the original start point of Chapter 2 of It Only Takes A Few Minutes, a story in which Harry is critically ill and Neville informs Hermione. Instead of going to see him, she puts a marker in her diary to make an appointment to see him. Little did she expect that Harry would die, showing Harry’s POV in Limbo. The only problem was that when I was typing up the original story and doing the editing process I thought that this segment was going to detract from the original plan, so I decided to make it into a Deleted Scene

**Limbo**

** Date Unknown **

Lily Potter was in the library of what appeared to be the version of Potter Manor, the ancestral home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, which was made by Limbo. She was just finishing a conversation with her husband, James Potter, and his friend, Sirius Black when she heard a klaxon sound in the manor. Looking around to find the cause of the alert, she saw a raven-haired teenager approaching her. Taking notes of his appearance, she noticed that the teenager looked exactly like James, except that he had her emerald green eyes instead of the hazel eyes of her husband.

Walking up to the young man, she knew that it was her son, Harry Potter. She was nearly by him when she was almost knocked over by the animagus forms of her husband and Sirius, a Stag and a Grim. Sirius made it to Harry and almost knocked him over, licking him. James, however, had more decorum and transformed back to his human form.

"Down Padfoot!" James said, hugging his son. Sirius turned back into his human form and joined James in hugging Harry. Seeing this, Lily allowed the two Marauders to finish with Harry, and then she hugged him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry" she sobbed, holding her son tight. "Oh my dear boy. I've missed you!"

"Mom. Am…am I dead?" Harry asked.

"Not quite son." James said, holding his wife and teenage child. "Not quite yet."

-It Only Takes A Few Minutes-

Harry looked around and saw what he thought to be the entrance hall of a manor house, similar to one that he had been to on the only school trip that he had been allowed to go on when he lived with the Dursleys when he went to school at Little Winging Primary, the school year before he left for his First Year at Hogwarts.

Looking around at the sight of the Manor, he headed up the stairs, finding himself in what appeared to be a library. Standing by a bookshelf he saw a stag, a Grim and an Auburn haired lady was accompanying them. Harry instantly recognised the Grim.

"Sirius!" Harry whispered in shock.

Seeing the Stag and Grim run up to him, he looked at the auburn haired lady and saw emerald green eyes look back at him, the eyes of his mother. Crying, he didn't notice that Sirius, in his animagus form as Padfoot, knocking him over and licking him, however he was pulled back up to his feet.

"Down Padfoot!" he heard his father say, James hugging his son at the same time. Sirius turned back into his human form and joined James in hugging Harry. Seeing this, Lily allowed the two Marauders to finish with Harry, and then she hugged him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry" Lily sobbed, holding her son tight. "Oh my dear boy. I've missed you!"

"Mom. Am…am I dead?" Harry asked.

"Not quite son." James said, holding his wife and teenage child. "Not quite yet."

Suddenly another Klaxon sounded, James disappearing at the sound of it. Harry turned to his mother in confusion. "Mom, where's dad going?" he asked.

"Sounds like one of your friends has died and so they have gone into Limbo. James has gone to greet her." Lily said, hugging her son.

"Anyway, the reason your father said that you wasn't dead yet Harry Potter is because you have a choice." A voice said from behind him. A skeletal figure of an old man, holding a walking stick made of human bones, he approached Harry with a plan on his mind.

"Good to see you in my domain Mr Potter," the figure croaked, a feral grin showing. "My name is Death, or as some people call me, the Grim Reaper. I have the power to take people and for them to move on, or I can, if I want to, send people back to a point in their time where they can change things for the better. Only three people have met me and lived to tell the tale. One of them is your ancestor, Ignotus Peverell, along with the other two, his brothers Cadmus and Antioch.

"Anyway, I am offering you a chance Mr Potter, one of them once in a lifetime chances that is." Death said, his grin widening. "I am offering you the chance to go back to the end of your Fifth Year a, allowing you to see your Soulmate, Hermione Granger, the woman that you love."

"Well the bitch has shown her true colours this year, leaving me completely alone, treating me like something off the bottom of her shoe." Harry said, unhappy at the chance to go back to Hermione. "She has had a go at me all year all over a sodding text book that has notes made by someone called the Half Blood Prince."

"You found the textbook that Severus added notes to?" Lily asked, shocked. "Where did you find that?"

"That book was Snape's? Had I known that I wouldn't have used it!"

"I helped invent most of the spells that Severus added to it." Lily replied, "One of the that he made however was a Cutting Curse that Severus modified in Arithmancy."

Suddenly Death disappeared, knowing that Harry would not take up the chance to go back. It was all on Hermione now.

"You mean that Sectumsempra spell? I almost used it on the Ferret earlier this year when he attacked Luna yet I wasn't quick enough. He used the Cruciatus on me instead!" Harry said, sighing. "Anyway, I don't think I can go back, and at the same time look Hermione in the eye, especially the hurt she gave me."

"Are you sure Harry? Do you realise that if you say no to going back," Sirius said, sitting down opposite Harry, "you will never be able to find peace between Hermione and yourself in the afterlife."

"I realise that Sirius, but all I have ever wanted was to be with my family, one that loved me, and now I get to be with them. I'm sorry but I cannot cope with her being the way she was again. I loved her and she broke her heart with her attitude." Harry said, breaking down in tears "She belittled me when I wanted to improve myself, then she didn't even bother visiting me when I had the accident. I remember Neville visiting before I died, when I was in the coma, I heard him say that Hermione had wrote in her diary that she wasn't going to visit me until she had a free five minutes. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were right, nobody would love a freak like me."

"PETUNIA SAID THAT? SHE OUGHT TO WATCH HER STEP IN THE FUTURE WHEN SHE DIES!" Lily exploded. Sirius could see that Lily would have murdered her sister if she was alive.

It was then that Harry finally passed other to the other side, along with his mother and Sirius, unaware that Hermione would take the path to go back in time to Fifth Year in order to change things.

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses storylines, both adapted and copied directly, from Broomstick Flyer's story A few minutes is all it takes and my story that was inspired by it, It Only Takes A Few Minutes. It also uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
